Lacio y corto
by TinyCandy
Summary: A veces los padres se quedan atorados en el pasado, añorando que la pequeña niña que sostuvieron en brazos al nacer, sea eso… una pequeña niña hasta el día que se vayan de la casa. Y eso le pasaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Después de no haber visto a su hija durante 5 años… los cambios en ella eran significativos. ¿Qué tenía de malo el lindo cabello corto de su hija?
1. De cartas y reencuentros

**De cartas y reencuentros**

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su padre. Años en los que la única forma que él se comunicaba con ellas eran aves. No podían escribirle, mas que simplemente esperar por la retirada llegada de un cuervo. Sus cartas no eran muy largas ni detalladas, a pesar de que pasaba bastante tiempo en enviar otra. Él era de pocas palabras y trataba de relatar lo que era más importante, al menos para él. Si le compraba un obsequio a su hija, si probaba algún nuevo platillo de comida, el hecho de que veía niños y la recordaba a ella. Incluso, le contó que estaba cuidando de un ave que encontró tirada en el bosque, sin ningún rastro del nido. El ave se había costumbrado a él y lo seguía todas partes donde viajara, ya que mayormente todo su recorrido era a pie. Y aunque tratara de esconderse el ave siempre regresaba a él. Ese tipo de cosas era de las que él hablaba en sus cartas.

El día había llegado, y tardaría un par de días en regresar a Konoha, según estipulaba la última carta que habían recibido de él.

– Tranquila Sarada, –trató de calmar los nervios de su hija abrazándola hacia su pecho. Se dirigían de regreso a su casa después de haber esperado por él a la entrada de la aldea sin éxito alguno. – probablemente llegué mañana –dijo en un último intento por animarla, acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Una semana ya había pasado, justamente los días en que su padre tardaría en llegar, pero no había señal alguna por parte de él. Sabía que era absurdo preocuparse por él; aquel individuo que había sido participe en la última guerra ninja. Pero no era incertidumbre la que ella sentía. Era demasiada emoción que su corazón ya no podía contener.

– Anda, vamos a cenar. –se despegó de su hija y se apresuró a abrir la entrada de la casa – No dejes que te consuman los nervios –dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia la puerta, aunque sabía que ese último consejo era más para ella misma y no su hija.

Giró la perilla un par de veces, pero parecía que la puerta estaba atrancada. No, no era eso, parecía como si alguien estuviera deteniéndoles el paso del otro lado…

– ¡Papá! –exclamó con euforia su hija, lanzándose a los brazos de él y haciéndolo tirar una bolsa de papel que cargaba; no simplemente por el abrazo asfixiante de su pequeña hija, pero… por ver a una muchacha, no a la niña que había dejado.


	2. Tu cabello

**Tu cabello**

Cabello largo hasta la cintura, tejido en una trenza y teñido ligeramente en un tono rojizo muy oscuro. Apenas visible bajo los rayos dorados del sol. Una oreja perforada de la cual colgaba un dije de flor de cerezo. Sus anteojos habían sido remplazados por unos más sofisticados que se adaptaban mejor a su rostro un poco más alargado; aunque en ese momento no los llevaba con ella. Y esos eran los cambios más notorios que él observaba.

Se encontraban los tres sentados en la mesa desayunando, algo que Sarada había añorado tanto tiempo y por fin se cumplía. Ella en medio y sus padres a ambos costados.

– Tu cabello –mencionó su padre con simpleza y serenidad, sin quitar la vista de ella, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Sarada alegre, con una sonrisa y un gesto de nerviosismo en su cara que le daba a su plato.

– Ha crecido bastante –fue lo único que respondió para continuar comiendo. No sabía que más responder. No sabía si le agradaba o no. Simplemente era algo que había notado y su cerebro se había encargado de sacar sus pensamientos a flote sin darle la oportunidad de analizarlo primero. A pesar de que había hecho ese comentario sin ninguna maldad ni intensiones denigrantes, era algo simple y obvio que había lastimado un poco a su hija.

Sarada conocía poco de su padre, sin embargo, empezaba a preguntarse si siempre era así de seco y monótono. No dejaría que eso le apagara el animo y continuó comiendo sin decir nada el resto del almuerzo.

Sakura, quien había notado el rostro serio de su hija trató de cambiar el tema de conversación, preguntándole que le gustaría comer en la tarde. Sin duda alguna Sarada se parecía demasiado a Sasuke con esa expresión. Sakura conocía a su esposo, pero estaba consiente de que para su hija era una persona que admiraba, pero a la cual no conocía a fondo. Despues hablaría con Sasuke, tenía que aprender a convivir con su hija.

Sarada no se sentía de lo mejor para seguir en la mesa, terminó su comida más rápido que sus padres y se despidió de ambos saliendo como rayo de la cocina, con la escusa de que había quedado en verse con su equipo.

Y aunque su madre sabía que era una mentira, no hizo nada para detenerla, y si lo hubiese intentado la muchacha ni siquiera la hubiera escuchado con la prisa con la que se había marchado. Le daría su espacio a Sarada, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era escuchar un comentario de algún rasgo físico y tomarlo muy a pecho. Por supuesto que no había sido cualquier persona la dueña de tal comentario, pero ambos tenían que conocerse más.


	3. Cuatro paredes, tres amigos, un sofá

**Cuatro paredes, tres amigos, un sofá**

El apartamento de Mitsuki no era muy acogedor, e incluso a veces daba la finta de habitación de hospital. Sin embargo, el pequeño felino del que cuidaba le daba más vida al lugar. Las fotografías que Boruto le había regalado de los tres se hallaban colgadas en una de las paredes de su pequeña sala. Los cojines que Sarada le había obsequiado, los cuales habían sido bordados por ella con varios detalles de flores, frutas del verano, y faces de la luna, tapizaban el gran sillón que había en medio.

– No puedo creer que lo hayas mandado por una malteada –comentó Boruto desde la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de agua – y mucho menos de vainilla… –masculló entre dientes, mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala – ¡Agh! –dijo con asco, dejándose caer aun lado de su compañera de equipo, compartiendo así el único sillón de la sala.

– Mitsuki se ofreció –le respondió a la defensiva, sin ni siquiera verle a la cara. Se cubría el rostro entre sus rodillas y detrás de sus brazos, lo única que quería era olvidar ese comentario, que, aunque juraba que no la iba a derrumbar… empezaba a pesarle un poco aquella frase de 3 palabras.

– Olvídalo. –le dijo al darse cuenta del ánimo en el que se hallaba ella, y a pesar de que no saber si lo había provocado él… sabía que no debía echarle más leña al fuego, si no sería consumido y sólo sus cenizas serían encontradas. Le gustaba molestar de vez en cuando a su amiga, pero no era enojo lo que la hacía esconder su cara, la notaba decaída. – Mitsuki iría hasta otra aldea con tal de traerte tu asquerosa malteada de vainilla.

La muchacha levantó su cabeza, giró a verlo, y entre cerró sus ojos – ¿Y tú que tienes en contra de la vainilla? –lo cuestionó desafiante, para después dejar salir una risa burlona.

– Y yo preocupado de que estabas triste –le respondió lanzándole uno de los cojines a la cara de la Uchiha.

– ¿Triste yo? –prosiguió hablando, con el mismo tono burlón. Haciéndose la desentendida de la declaración de su amigo. – El que necesita lentes aquí eres tú –dijo quitándose sus anteojos y colocándoselos a él – ¿Ves mejor?

– Me veo ridículo –respondió quitándoselos de la cara para regresárselos a su dueña – No tengo una cara bonita como tú. –comentó riéndose de lo que consideraba como un hecho.

Sarada se rió y aceptó el comentario de su amigo – Gracias… –dijo entre risas –tu pelo es muy rubio… y suave… –le dijo revolviéndole el cabello… o acariciándolo, como ella lo llamaba.

– Aja… –respondió con escepticismo – ¡Pero tampoco soy perro! –y de un suave empujón se quitó la mano de ella de encima. – Pensé que no tendríamos que ir a recolectar más hasta el fin del mes –habló el rubio, cambiando el tema por completo.

Sarada simplemente lo vio con total confusión, no hacía falta decírselo, su expresión era más que evidente. Ojos entre cerrados, boca medio abierta, y aquella mirada que lo juzgaba como loco. Lo único que le hacía falta era el signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, y eso ya lo tenía arreglado Boruto, pues su imaginación se había encargado de plasmarlo en su mente.

– Las bayas para tu cabello… –mencionó con duda y hasta escepticismo en su propia memoria.

– Sobre eso… –habló con seriedad, cambiando el humor de la conversación – no creo que…

– No me digas eso… –le reclamó el rubio con desilusión – apenas que Mitsuki y yo habíamos…

– Es de mala educación hablar de quien no está presente –Mitsuki, quien recién se había escabullido de regreso a su casa, le recordaba a su amigo lo básico de la cortesía desde la entrada de la sala, sobresaltando a Boruto desde su asiento y haciéndolo soltar un gritó inesperado.

– ¡Mitsuki! –chilló mientras se abrazaba a si mismo – ¡No nos asustes así! –le exigió, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración acelerada.

– Habla por ti, –interrumpió Sarada – yo estoy bien. –dijo dándole un sorbo a la malteada

– ¡Está muy rica! –exclamó con gran entusiasmo.

– ¿Cuándo agarraste tu…? – trataba de preguntar Boruto, pero su desconcierto y confusión no lo dejaron terminar.

– Me alegra –sonrió Mitsuki satisfecho. Entró a la sala y se acomodo en medio de los dos muchachos.

– ¡No cabemos! –refunfuño Boruto zafándose a codazos del sofá. Le arrebató un cojín a su amigo y se echó en el suelo. – Entonces… –irrumpió el corto silencio que se había formado debido a que la muchacha disfrutaba de la malteada y Mitsuki acariciaba en su regazo a Mikazuki, su gato.

– Sarada, –interrumpió sin prudencia a Boruto – vi a tu padre en la nevería. Iba de entrada mientras yo salía. No sabía que había que…

– ¡¿Sasuke-san regresó?! –se exaltó Boruto, levantándose de un salto – ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?! – dijo jalando a ambos de sus compañeros del brazo. A Sarada casi se le resbalaba su malteada de la mano, de no haber sido porque Mitsuki se la detuvo al extender uno de sus brazos, mientras que Mikazuki salió volando de las piernas de su amigo.


End file.
